The Truth Hurts and Heals
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: An alternate version of the episode 7 proposal scene. Basically my thoughts on what could have happened had Robin not given Marian the necklace in time.


Author's note: Admitedly this is not my best work and I was obviously in one of my hopeless romantic corny moods. Enjoy anyway.

She had betrayed him to his biggest enemy. Guy of Gisbourne couldn't believe it. All this time she had been nice to him, had let him think he had hope of winning her. All this time it was all a lie. She just had pretended so she could help _him. _He still held out hope he wasn't right, that she hadn't helped Robin Hood. Maybe it really was his sergeant who had given Hood the information. He walked over to her praying she would prove her innocence. If she didn't she would hang. He would make sure of that.

"I thought we were friends" Gisbourne said with hurt tinging his deep voice.

"So did I" Marian said. She meant it. Although she could never see herself marrying Guy she hadn't callously used him either.

"The only reason you paid any attention to me was to feed information to my enemy" Anger was starting to creep into his voice.

"That's not true" Mostly she had paid attention to him so the sheriff wouldn't guess her and her father weren't completely supportive of the sheriff.

"You're dead anyway" She hadn't proven herself so he had no choice. Her silence proved she was guilty.

Marian walked over to the window hoping to see the familiar figure that would save her but there was no sign of Robin yet. Come on Robin my life depends on you she thought.

"Do you still not have the courage to tell me the truth" He had to hear it from her. His heart just would not believe she had just used him, that her smiles were fake. He sat down on a nearby chest dreading what he might hear.

Still no sign of Robin. Well might as well tell the truth since I'm caught anyway. Time to stop living a lie.

"The truth is this country is being choked to death. The truth is good people are being forced to lie and cheat and steal. And if you really want the truth then you should know that I'm not the girl you thought I was." She turned to him and continued speaking so she didn't see when Robin finally arrived and climbed up to her window. "You're right I have been using you. I do not support the sheriff. I only pretended to in order to protect my father. In truth I have been doing everything I can to protect the people and oppose the sheriff as the Nightwatchman." She saw Gisbourne's shocked look at that but continued. "The truth is Robin is right in what he does. What kind of country is this when good men are outlaws and the kind of men who should be hanged are in control. I never have liked you and I'm tired of living this lie and pretending." Some truths she had just recently admitted to herself. "The truth is I still love Robin. I never stopped and never will. He is arrogant and ofttimes foolish but I love him."

Gisbourne listened to her tirade with growing hurt and anger. So she loved the outlaw did she. She will pay. He rose from the chest planning to get his revenge. Her precious outlaw will see her dead and know it is his fault. He couldn't think of a sweeter revenge.

"You bitch. I trusted you and have tried to love you. Now you will pay for your treachery my lady." The last he said with extreme disdain. "And your father who you have tried to protect will die as well" He pulled out his sword intending to kill her.

Robin, thoroughly enjoying the show and knowing she would prefer to handle this herself, waited patiently outside. His heart filled with pride listening to her little speech. That was exactly why he loved her. She was so strong and brave. Always willing to stand for what she thought was right. She had such a good heart. A heart that had once been his until he had foolishly decided war was more important. Then he heard her say she loved him and he thought his heart would jump out of his chest. He had feared she was forever lost to him but she still loved him and even had said she always would. Sometimes miracles do happen. His happiness had quickly turned to worry the moment he heard Gisbourne unsheathe his sword. He had to save her so he could tell her how he felt. He couldn't lose her now that he had been granted a second chance. He leaped through the window, bow ready to fire.

"I think not Gisbourne. If anyone dies today it'll be you." Robin had the arrow aimed at Guy's heart. "Now be a good boy and put down the sword. I would hate to have to kill you in front of the lady."

"Well, well if it isn't Robin Hood. Now I can kill you both."

Robin looked toward Marian who by the look on her face clearly didn't want Gisbourne killed. Damn Robin thought and shot the arrow into Guy's elbow preventing him from using his sword arm. He then walked up to him and punched him knocking Gisbourne unconscious. He walked towards Marian, grabbed her arm and urged her out the window.

She was of course chastising him as usual the whole way.

"Better late than never. Dependable as always Robin."

"Well you didn't die did you?" He really was not in the mood for this. He was more than a little annoyed that he couldn't kill Gisbourne and he wanted to get to the cave so they could talk about important things like her loving him.

Just as they reached the trees she stopped him. " Robin, my father we cant leave him."

"Don't worry." He reached up to touch her cheek. She was so beautiful. "My men got him out. He should be waiting at the cave. Come on before Gisbourne recovers."

When they reached the cave Marian entered calling for her father. Edward emerged from the shadows of the cave and hugged his daughter. "Are you alright? I was so worried."

"I'm fine father. Robin got there just in time." She shot Robin a chastising look.

Robin desperately needed to get her alone. He couldn't contain these feelings any longer.

"Sir Edward, why don't you go down to the stream and refresh yourself. Much will show you the way."

"That would be nice. Thank you for everything." He shook the younger man's hand and exited the cave.

Marian had wondered how much of her speech Robin had heard and judging from the grin of his face he had heard exactly what she didn't want him to hear yet. Bad enough he had left her 5 years ago but for him to know that despite that she still loved him was unbearable. He would no doubt gloat endlessly now.

"So you love me huh?" He had that smug look that always made her want to sock him so she lied.

"I just said that to hurt Gisbourne"

Of course he didn't believe her. "Sure you did. Come on tell the truth, Marian."

She would not tolerate this. She started to walk out of the cave. Robin grabbed her wrist but it wasn't that which stopped her. It was the imploring way he said her name.

It was time this game stopped between them. He had never really ever told her how he felt. He had always assumed she knew but it was now obvious she needed to hear it. He turned her to face him and placed him hands on her arms so she would have to look at him when he said it.

"Marian, I love you. I always have."

She believed him but she needed answers. Old wounds needed salving before this went further.

"If you loved me why did you leave?"

That was the most difficult thing to admit. She had tears in her eyes. It killed him to know he was the cause of them. He swallowed his pride and told her the truth. But he couldn't stand this close to her why she was crying so he distanced himself. He wanted to be composed so he didn't even look at her while he admitted his weakness.

"I felt so weak compared to you, so unworthy of you. You were, are, perfect. I had the silly notion to go fight thousands of miles away to prove myself worthy of you. I still fight to prove myself." He turned back to her guilt and love was in his eyes. "It was never because I didn't love you. I was trying to become a man who deserved your love."

She walked over too him and took his hand. They both had suffered in the past 5 years. He had healed her hurt by convincing her he hadn't left because he didn't love her as she had always feared. Now she would try to heal his.

"Robin, I never thought you were weak and unworthy. I loved you. I was devastated when you left. After a year I decided to move on with my life and thought I had until I saw you again. As soon as I did these old feelings came back. I could never stop loving you Robin no matter how foolish I may find you at times."

He had to smile at that. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her as he had longed to do ever since he returned and discovered she wasn't married. It felt so good to have her back. This time would be different. He pulled back to look at her. She had that glow in her eyes he had missed so much.

"I thought of you every second I was away. There were times when the hope of being with you again was all that got me through." He was caressing her cheek which was now wet with more tears. His had started to match hers. "I promise I will never leave you again. When the King returns and men like the sheriff are done for I will make things right between us. You will be my wife if you want that is."

He looked like such a little boy afraid she would reject him. It was one of the things that made him irresistible. As if she could reject him. Robin of Locksley had owned her heart since they were children.

"I can think of nothing I want more." He smiled big at that and kissed her again. For the first time since he left for the Holy Land something was right in his life.


End file.
